


Dabbling in the subject also known as Leo

by Melting_Tomatoes



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melting_Tomatoes/pseuds/Melting_Tomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Takumi muses over his new hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbling in the subject also known as Leo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely unrelated to the fates storyline. You can considered an AU with the two assumptions listed.  
> 1\. Takumi is living in Nohr (as an ambassador)  
> 2\. Leo and Takumi have just started a relationship.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted. In my life. So please be nice to me.  
> I've been trying to improve my writing so constructive feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Just a warning though, I'm said to have a peculiar writing style so read at your risk. Hee hee. Well, without further ado, enjoy! :)

Oblivious. Insensitive. Discriminates all Nohrians. 

Those were some of the words people often described Takumi as. While he can't completely disagree, Takumi likes to think of himself as more than that. In fact, his recent unique 'hobby' has proven quite the opposite. This new hobby of his includes careful observation of a certain someone. This meant being both very observant and sensitive towards said person (Not oblivious, totally sensitive: check). He is also not at all discriminating the Nohrians like everyone believes since said person is the Nohrian Prince, Leo. 

Takumi can't quite remember how this new hobby of his started, (it definitely wasn't because he was captivated by that smile or those soft bright brown eyes) but now he notices every little thing of Leo. 

There are some quirks of Leo's that everyone notices. The way he wrinkles his nose when he is disgusted. How he always strokes down on Bryhilder before opening said book. A roll of his eyes mean he is exasperated, but not necessarily unhappy. 

When Leo raises an eyebrow and starting making 'tsk tsk' noises, that's when he is annoyed and everyone stays clear of him. What they don't know is that while Leo is easily annoyed, he is just as easily appeased. A tomato will set things right. Alternately, Takumi's presence will also suffice.

Then there are some sides that only Leo's family, retainers and Takumi understand.

When Leo starts biting his lips nearing mealtimes, he is craving a fresh tomato (or at least, craving it more than usual). If he is feeling stressed before meetings or before a battle, he always clutches brynhilder tightly in his right hand. 

Only Leo's family and retainers know when Leo is angry, truly angry. In public, the signs are subtle. His lips will be pressed in a thin line and eyes averted, unwilling to interact with anyone. In the comfort of his room, Leo will always go to the window, fist clenched against the windowsill. The few times Takumi has seen Leo like this was after council meetings, because God forbid the council members listen to the young second prince. Seeing him angry, Takumi knows to put his arms around Leo and rest his head on Leo's shoulders, an instant calming remedy.

Another family/retainer exclusive side is Leo's sleepy side. Leo is a naturally late waker, being forced to wake up early more often than not for meetings and what not mean that the Leo having breakfast with him is usually a sleepy one. Sleepy Leo is always hunched, with eyes half lidded. He puts on his clothes backwards without realizing and occasionally falls asleep on his bread. The best part is, sleepy Leo is too tired to notice Takumi gazing upon him, oblivious to the look of endearment upon himself. 

Being around Leo so much has also given Takumi the chance to study his smiles. Leo has four types of smiles, and each with a different purpose. 

He has a default smile (if one can call it that), used during war meetings and serious discussions. It is hardly a smile even, with the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. He uses it strictly for business, simply a polite front he puts up in front of advisors in court and other world leaders. 

Another common smile of Leo's is his smirk. He smirks at everyone really. Leo is smarter and more capable than everyone in the army (except maybe Xander) and he knows it. He makes that proud arrogant smile of his when he is winning a duel, or at court when one of the royals say something silly. Whenever Takumi is losing to Leo at chess, that smug look is never far away. 

Then there is that smile he gives to only family, friends and tomatoes. It is genuine and warm, a smile he gives because he is happy. Anyone who has seen that smile will agree that Leo truly isn't as cold or condescending as he appears.

The fourth smile is Takumi's favourite. It is a smile but also more. Leo's whole face would light up and his eyes would be big, full of wonder, as though he is gazing upon the prettiest thing he has ever seen. That look, Takumi is proud to admit, is only meant for him. It is soft, kind and... vulnerable. It is the look of someone in love, someone willing to give his heart to his beloved and it never fails to make Takumi's heart pound. It convinced Takumi that he too was in love, and at that instant, he knew he was making a smile just as big. 

\------------------

'So you say you know everything about me', Leo muses aloud.

They are sitting together on Leo's bed, with Leo attempting to braid Takumi's hair for the night. It is a nightly ritual where Takumi spends some time in Leo's room every night before turning in.

'Well....', Takumi begins. He had accidentally let Corrin in on his new hobby just that morning. Now everyone knows. He can't see Leo's face but he knows Leo is smirking. He needs to think of an explanation, and fast!  
'It's not my fault you are so predictable.' 

'Is that so?' Leo teases. 

'What? Try to prove me wrong if you can.' Takumi huffs.

'You know who is gonna lose' Leo says, his smirk growing wider. 

Whatever retort Takumi came up with was forgotten when Leo's lips came onto his. It is slow and gentle at first, but increasing in fervour. 

'This is new' Takumi vaguely thinks as Leo pushes him onto the bed, hands frantically pulling apart his tight winter coat and making their way down his pants. Any other coherent thought thrown out of the window. For the first but not the last time, Takumi spends his night in Leo's room.

\------------------

Takumi hates being wrong. But just this once, he'll admit defeat. He hasn't quite learnt all of Leo just yet, but never has he been so eager to keeping studying.


End file.
